hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Pike
|name = Pike |kana = パイク |rōmaji = Paiku |japanese voice = Masahiro Yamanaka |english voice = Paul St. Peter |manga debut = Chapter 190 |anime debut = Episode 80 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Amber |hair = White |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Zazan Zazan's Squad |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squad Officer Zazan's Squad Member |type = Unknown |abilities = Love Shower |image gallery = yes}} Pike (パイク, Paiku) was a spider-like Chimera Ant Officer in Zazan's Squad.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 Appearance Pike looked like a giant spider, he had eight legs, four of which had human hands. He had the face of an old man with high cheekbones and white hair. He also had a marking that resembles a spider web on his forehead. Personality Pike was shown to be simple-minded and poor in tactics.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 He loved being complimented by Zazan and was extremely loyal towards her. Plot Chimera Ant arc expedition team]] Scaling a wall, Pike ambushes Pokkle's team. Immediately trying to take control of the situation, Pokkle fires his Nen ability Red Arrow at Pike, but the Ant easily catches it. He deduces that the peons aren't able to see the arrows shot by Pokkle and his ability must make him a rare prey. So Pike tries to capture Pokkle with his sticky web, however, he misses and catches one of Pokkle's team members Balda instead. Pike retracts the web and impetuously kills Balda by biting off a piece of the back of his head. Realizing his mistake, he laments that Zazan will be angry at him again. Enraged by the loss of his comrade, Pokkle attacks Pike with several enhanced punches and when the Hunter goes for the kill, Zazan immobilizes him. The newly arrived Squadron Leader chastises her subordinate for eating the Queen's food, however, she compliments him for capturing a rare prey. Hearing this makes Pike flush and so in an enamored state, he follows Zazan back to the nest with the rare prey in tow. On the day of the birth of the King, Hagya announces that all who want to, should go independent and become their own kings and Pike along with Zazan, and various other Chimera Ants side with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Pike follows the new self-proclaimed Queen Zazan to Meteor City, where she creates her own nest with the help of Pike's web.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 The Phantom Troupe enter Zazan's Palace, Pike informs his queen of the invaders and their vibes from how they walk. Instead of being scared, Zazan is excited by this predicament and orders Pike to join the fight against them. Initially, against the order, he is coaxed into doing it and vows a speedy return. The Ants encounters Shizuku and he attaches his sticky web to her vacuum Nen ability Blinky. In his inner-monologue he notes his opponent strength but wonders where she was hiding her vacuum.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 As Phinks decides which path he should take, the fight between Pike and Shizuku continues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 Shizuku continues to act on the defensive, while Pike, wonders how she's able to summon Blinky and is able to freely dodge his web. Left with no other alternative, Pike uses a butt straining move Love Shower and captures Shizuku in the sticky webbed net. Pike details to her that attempting to escape is futile, as not even Bihorn could escape from the web. However, Shizuku manages to escape by stripping nearly naked and strikes Pike with Blinky 29 times all over his body. Confident that she's analyzed everything about Pike and how to fight him, she declares herself and Blinky the winner.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 This makes Pike believe Shizuku's conceding defeat, but she clarifies she isn't, which confuses him. Shizuku then has Blinky drain Pike's blood from the open wounds around his body and while Pike tries to use his 8 limbs to cover up his wounds this proves futile and is completely drained of his blood. After the fight, Shizuku realized that Pike could have used his sticky web to cover up his open wounds to prevent having his blood drained. Abilities & Powers Pike like all Chimera Ants is stronger than normal humans. His great number of limbs (eight) allows him to keep his balance efficiently. They would allow him superiority over his opponent if he were not clumsy to the point of being unable to coordinate himself. He can also adhere to most surfaces. Having the genes of a spider, he can produce a sticky web. He appears to be primarily a middle-range fighter. Despite his inanity, Pike had the upper hand for part of his confrontation with Shizuku, a Phantom Troupe member, forcing her on the defensive. Enhanced Spider Webs: The main component of Pike's fighting style is the webs he shoots from his anus. These threads of web are both extremely sticky and durable, making it impossible to escape once entangled. They are also shot quite quickly. He can also use them out of combat, spreading them across a very large surface (he even covered both the interior and the exterior of a few palaces to build a palace for Zazan) and using them to detect hostile presences. He can also give approximate esteem of his opponent's strength judging by the vibrations of the webs caused by their movements. Enhanced Reflexes: Pike has quick reactions, shown when he caught two of Pokkle's fastest Nen arrows, despite them being fired at close range. Enhanced Durability: Pike's body is very sturdy. He took a beating by Pokkle with the Hunter enhancing his punches and despite not being able to use Nen, he was barely grazed. Even Shizuku, despite landing 29 blows of her vacuum cleaner, which could kill a Nen user in a single swing, caused him superficial injuries, which anyway led to his defeat. Nen Pike was born with the innate ability to see aura. Battles Trivia * Pike's Nen ability is named as '"Deluge D'Amour"--Love Shower' in the Viz translation. Intertextuality and References * The way Pike was defeated and killed by Shizuku, was similarly done to Karasu by Kurama in ''YuYu Hakusho'', through a full blood drainage. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Pike fr:Paiku Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Zazan's Squad Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Deceased characters